Some devices, such as a digital camera and a television device, can be connected to an information processing device such as a smartphone via a wireless network. Communication standards for connecting different devices via a wireless network in this manner include, for example, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) (registered trademark), Bluetooth (registered trademark), and ZigBee (registered trademark).
In addition, in recent years, functions of connecting an information processing device and an external device such as a digital camera via a network and thus manipulating the external device through the information processing device have been provided. With the provision of such functions, some external devices having a limited (for example, simplified or deleted) input and output interface are provided.